Total and Utter Randomness
by LustChantay
Summary: Random Drabbles, and Oneshots involving various characters. Some of these were written for Live Journal.
1. Not Worried

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Not Worried**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Character(s): Sango**

**

* * *

**She had an agility that defied her human bone structure.

She had curves that could knock you out harder than her boomerang.

She had a face of innocence, but could seduce the religious.

Any man or demon would be lucky to have one such as her.

She was one of a kind… as a matter of fact the last of her kind.

Those shabby village girls didn't have the strength to lift her weapon, or the physique to wear her ensemble.

She would let the monk play for now.

In the end she knew where he would set up camp.


	2. Solitary Peace

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: Solitary Peace**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

**Character(s): SesshomaruxKagome**

**

* * *

**When Kagome stumbled upon Sesshomaru in the rurals of the Kanto region it was approaching the year 2000.

Here was someone she had come used to seeing on a regular basis…. a regular basis five hundred years in the past. But here he was five hundred years in what had become her past but now his present.

Their first initial meeting was of course filled with usual pleasantries; Hi! How have you been these last five hundred years… or should I say five hours since I last saw you on the other side of time.

She found herself wondering something she never thought she would.

"How is it that you have managed to stay so pure?"

Now at first she had to admit she never would have put Sesshomaru anywhere in the category of purity, especially since the Sesshomaru she is used to dealing with on the opposite side of the well was anything but pure.

But after having a conversation with a post 500 year Sesshomaru she was amazed how much his purity stood out amongst a species that managed to wipe out their demonic threat, only to acquire a greed that would rival any demon.

He replied

"A demons life was meant to go on forever. We are not allotted the luxury of a seventy five year lifespan. We have to find peace within ourselves. I find peace in this small patch of land I traverse. A lumberman may be able to cut down a tree, and that tree will then have to be used in your human offices as scratch paper to contain nothing more than useless human rambling. But that trees spirit will live on past the garbage can. It understands purpose. That is the spirit of a tree. That is the spirit of a yokai."


	3. The Pull of Fate

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: The Pull of Fate**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Character(s): SesshomaruxKagome**

**A/N: Written for Live Journal Dokuga Contest, Prompt: Below, Word Count: 200**

* * *

He was surviving just on the outskirts of humanity, and able to do it beneath their notice.

She was finally where she wanted to be. Under the well, but above the real world.

For him the past was forgotten, never to relive again, way beyond memory.

She was a person of authority, with supernatural powers, supernatural friends, and a supernatural boyfriend, but the world beneath the well was haunting her.

There was an anticipation that settled underneath his chest cavity; it spoke of something to come, something that would re-stir a forgotten time.

She stared down into the wooden box below, like she did a year ago on the other side, the future was whispering to her, or was it her present, or past, she couldn't be so sure anymore.

He began inching toward civilization just so he could catch a buzz of that feeling; it's funny how that tug was leading a demon closer to a shrine.

She had not seen her family in over a year, she knew her pull toward the well was normal, simply homesickness.

He found himself staring at a torri gate, against all sense, and bundled up in disguise, he walked through the threshold.


	4. The Evidence Is On The Kimono

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: The Evidence Is On The Kimono**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Character(s): SesshomaruxKagome**

**A/N: Written for Live Journal, Prompt: Ripped, Word Count: 100**

* * *

She felt sick.

Who was the woman she had become?

Her vows casually dismissed, she who had always been praised for her compassion, her dedication and most of all her purity.

What would her mother think of the daughter she raised? What would Sango think of her best friend's indiscretion?

What will Inuyasha think when he finds the large tear down the front of the new kimono he had saved for over a year to have commissioned for her?

What will he _**do**_ when he sees the incisions were caused by claws belonging to the hands of his eager brother?


	5. A Simple Lunch In Tokyo

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: **A Simple Lunch In Tokyo

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **SesshomaruxKagome

**A/N **Written for Live Journal Prompt: Lunch, Word Count: 200

* * *

To say Kagome was shocked to hear Sesshomaru's voice on the other end of the phone receiver was an understatement. He simply said Inuyasha had told him to find her five hundred years later. Then he said he would be picking her up from her job for lunch.

So when the clock struck 12:00pm he was outside in a town car waiting.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Did you have a preference?" he asked

She thumbed through her pocketbook.

"Wacdonalds"

With a disgruntled chuckle he gave the driver directions.

Soon they pulled up in front of a valet.

"Sesshomaru this is Aragawa's, Japan's top steak house! No, the world's top steak house! It's only lunch time! If you eat lunch here where do you eat dinner!

"Paris. **We** will be dining in Paris tonight"

Kagome, not even acknowledging the fact that he just invited her across the world in their first meeting in five hundred years,

…."but Paris is twelve hours away on plane!"

"I know we will depart to the airport after our meal here, and we will arrive in Paris at their dinner time."

"But my job!"

"Tell them you won't be coming back after lunch."


	6. Never As It Seems

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: **Never As It Seems

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Horizon

**Word Count: **968

**Character(s): **Sesshomaru, Kagome

* * *

"Well… what are we supposed to do now" she managed to ask through clattering teeth. She wanted to keep herself composed in front of him though she would assume even someone such as he would understand a human breaking down under such circumstances.

"We?" he echoed.

"The village is decimated, humans and demons alike are not safe from them, and I'm telling you Sesshomaru it's only going to get worse." Her arms were half raised, and toting pumped fist. It was getting harder for her to keep it together, and was starting to shake from the false act of composure.

"Miko", the title came out worn, that worried her, it meant he may be fighting for control like she was which was not good sign, someone had to stay strong. "I do not care to hear your predictions or revelations of the future, I know where you are from, and no matter what your say is on whatever disaster you feel the need to inform me of… I bid you to keep it to yourself, I will make my own way." He seemed resolved in conveying that, and with it stood from the hill that was hosting their sunset.

"So your going to walk away from the only person that probably can assure your survival" She was getting desperate, she didn't want to be left alone, and didn't care if she appeared clingy, not after the things she had been forced to witness just hours earlier.

Blood. Blood. Blood. She couldn't understand how humanity could be so…_demonic_**.** Her residency in the feudal era assured she would be exposed to all types of atrocities, but her adopted family; the ever wise monk, the courageous taijiya, the two "always there in the nick of time" demons, and the fearless love of her life, they guarded her well, she never had to experience things first hand… at least not in the form of humans.

The way they charged into the village declaring their siege of the town. They were rouge samurai, with nothing to live for, no master to serve, who had practically turned into bandits. A part of her knew this may very well happen one day. This segment of time was not all clear skies, and green grass.

One would have thought a person educated in the future of her country as well as the past would have not been so shocked when she saw the first wave of her fellow villagers murdered, she had to have known if she chose to live on this side of time she would be exposing herself to disasters her modernized mind couldn't comprehend, affliction that forced her to see the evil that lied in the hearts of her own kind.

Gosh. She really was naive. Now she was begging the one she once thought of as the most black hearted demon in the land to not abandon her amongst her own race.

It was still a madhouse down there, and everyone was lost, the only reason she was still alive was because of him, mistakenly that is, he was looking for someone else.

"Where are you going?" she pressed

He stopped in his tracks, and she thought his shoulders temporarily forget to assume their strict posture "I'm going to retrieve her body"

There wasn't going to be any survivors. They didn't discriminate between able men or little girls with powerful protectors. It wasn't enough in the end anyhow.

"You can't go back down there, they will kill you, you saw what they did to…."

But her words were being cast away to the wind because he was already making the decent from the hill they were temporarily resting at.

She ran to catch up with him, she was tired, and she was honestly scared, more scared for her life than she _ever_ had been in any battle she had _ever_ fought against _any_ demon.

"Sesshomaru, those priests down there, they are taking advantage of the bandits attack, the bandits are here to handle the humans, and the priests the youkai, you already have seen what they are capable of, you felt it, I'm not even sure what incantations they are using, or the medallions they carry, and I know you know this, that's why you fled us away, that's why you didn't stay, you knew you couldn't stand up against what they were using." She was nearly tripping trying to keep up with his pace, it didn't help that she was talking a mile a minute, it was also a task with them going downhill at such an angle. He obviously wasn't going to answer her, and she thought that at least he should have some type of plan before barging into the fray.

"Do you at least have some kind of plan, or are we going to just go marching down there to our deaths?"

Sesshomaru whipped around so hard she was almost knocked over by the wind the action created.

"**We** are not going to do anything, I am going to retrieve my ward's body, and I will then decide how to proceed. You will stay on this hill till I return."

"No" she began shaking her head frantically "I'm not staying up here," pointing back toward the hill "and I have friends down there also, I'm not going to just leave their bodies there" and with a last pitiful plea " Inuyasha is-"

He whipped around for the second time to stop her ranting.

"I will not repeat myself again, you will stay here and wait, I will….I will get my brother." She stopped and the breath was knocked out of her, she finally allowed herself to succumb to her pain so the tears could fall down.

She had never before heard him speak the word brother so tenderly.


	7. Reaction

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: **Reaction

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Character(s): **Sesshomaru, Kagome

**Prompt: **Yearn

**Word Count: **400

* * *

It was silly really… or maybe not, she gave herself a reprieve she would be 20 at the turn of the year, surely it was normal that she would feel a bit flustered even with the slightest of prospects.

Kagome sat in her shared hut that was now vacant of its two other residents. She sat close enough to the fire to feed off it's warmth but not so close that she would loose the feel of inhuman warmth that still ghosted across the hand resting in her lap.

She **did not** want to loose that feeling, a desperate voice in the back of her heart was screaming _never. _

Earlier when she had been out searching for Rin, she had not thought of the possibility in Edo's rising town population she would have been bumped by a village girl who in her hurry, and unbeknownst to her managed to tilt the priestess with just enough momentum to make her right shoulder graze against an arm coved in the most creamy material that she had ever felt. The jolt of fabric against her dainty wrist took her to a place of bare flesh upon silk chrysanthemums. Being so engulfed in her five second fantasy she was not able to recognize the fact that her right hand had grazed a left one adorned with magenta stripes.

It was schoolgirl crush silly, but the fire left in its wake was anything but.

…

As Lord Sesshomaru sat in his camp that night he found himself fascinated by his left hand. He never remembered paying that much attention to it even after his powerful show of being able to regenerate a whole arm out of nowhere. But tonight he allowed himself fall into a reflection of it in the fire light. There was no physical telling that told of the change that took place earlier that day, but as he glared the limb down he was baffled to realize the last time his hand had come in contact with _living_ flesh was when it had touched a newly revived Rin.

Sesshomaru never let _anything_ touch him. Ridiculous rescues aside.

He slowly let his gaze fall from the spellbound appendage to gaze deeper into the fire, he remembered the sidelong glance he slid the Miko's way when she noticed they had connected.

It wasn't just him that felt it. She had needed that connection also.


	8. Trimming Expert

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: **Trimming Expert

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **Shave

**Word Count: **100

**Characters: **Sesshomaru/Kagome

* * *

She had agreed to do it.

She knew other girls did it, but it seemed like those girls were from a far away land and that would make sense, _he_ had been the one to suggest it, and _he_ was well traveled.

So here she stood in their bathroom armed with a determined face… and a skin sensitive razor.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened permitting the "barber", and it was the sly downward gaze of his eyes, and the flex of a clawed hand that made her loose her confidence.

"Sesshomaru, you are **not **going anywhere down there with those!"


	9. Kikyo Vs Kagome

**_I don't own Inuyasha_**

**Title: **Kikyo Vs. Kagome

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Prompt: **Over

**Character(s): **Sesshomaru, Kagome

**Word Count: **200

* * *

The comparisons were _**over**_.

No more disappointment over her spiritual under achievement; where she came from such things weren't needed, and where she was going it defiantly wouldn't be either.

She didn't have to put on a face of maturity; where she was from she was still considered a child, and where she was going she was permitted to stay as such till it was her time.

No more having to be the know-it-all girl from the future; where she was from she was still learning about life, and where she was going they had lived long enough not to be impressed. No more prettier than you, more refined than you; where she was from they taught you not to grow up before your time, where she was going he called her his doll of eternal youth.

He didn't need a woman with honed combat skills, he alone would see to her protection.

He admired her jovial mannerisms; he was tiring of expressionless beings.

He didn't need a tutor he had a spotless education and the experience to boot.

With her bright eyes coated with wide lashes, and luscious thick hair that outweighed waterfalls, _His_ miko was certainly the better.


	10. Birthright

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

**Title: **Birthright

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **M (Language)

**Character(s): **Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru mentioned

**Prompt: **Formal

**Word Count: **300

**Summary: **There's nothing wrong with a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T.

* * *

It was a scorcher in the feudal era. The Inugang continued on in spite of the sticky climate, after all, evil didn't take summer vacations.

It was this uncomfortable weather that caused Kagome's mind to wonder off in order to ignore her physical discomfort. She had had a strange dream the night before, and it piqued her curiosity more than disturb her. The subject of her dream had always been an enigma to her, especially his formality.

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"Is Sesshomaru really a nobleman? I mean he sure dresses like it, and the way he talks well..."

"Kagome what the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked stopping in his tracks to address her.

"Well I just was thinking, he's not really against us anymore, actually the opposite, so if he held some type of title or position we should give him proper respect."

"I don't fucking know Kagome, ask him, I'm sure he wouldn't give two shits what you called him. Your human, he doesn't care for your respect it means nothing to him."

"Oh, okay then." She replied meekly.

"And why the hell are you thinking of my brother anyway."

Kagome just continued walking not wanting to show the blush that had arisen, she didn't want to get into detail why it came up, but she knew it had to do with her unusual dream…

"No reason."

"Keh, stupid girl."

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome started teasingly, "would you like to be called a Lord… "

"Shut up Kagome, I don't care about stupid stuff like that."

"Of course you don't" she replied amusingly.

Well at least that got him to shut up. As the group continued to travel she smiled to herself, '_I guess I'm going to have to wait till we cross paths, and find out for myself_!'


	11. Quality Time

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: **Quality Time

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Character(s): **Miroku, Sango

**Prompt: **Entertainment

**Word Count: **250

**Summary: **A working man sometimes needs a break, but Sango makes sure she is always there to put him in his place, or more so to make him remember his place.

* * *

The geisha were in fine form.

Their elegant dances accompanied by flamboyant fans effortlessly moved through the air. The soft conversation along with a refined meal was well worth that last stipend he received for his 'much needed' services. Miroku had to admit this was a great reprieve from the mundane his life had become. Not that he didn't love his wonderful woman, he just felt he was entitled to his little breaks, some flirtatious 'lapses'.

But enough of that train of thought he shrugged to himself, tonight he wouldn't worry about his wife's innate fury. He would indulge the lovely girl next to him with more warrior monk tales, and push his wife's obnoxious voice out of his mind.

Unfortunately it was not just in his mind.

"You tell that MONK to come out here now!"

"Yes Sango-sama, right away" the very **scared **attendant squealed.

Miroku was prepared for this, he thought he had been doing good reducing his weekly entertainment down. But it seemed his love was still not having it. Motherhood sure had its effects on his beloved he conceded.

He trotted out of the fine dining establishment leaving behind its lovely residents, but he couldn't help to smile at his pregnant wife who was standing at the bottom steps facing the opposite direction with their eldest child sitting at her ankles.

Maybe he was getting a bit tired of soft voices, and elegant dinners. There was nothing like a home cooked meal made by loving hands.


	12. A Deep Connection

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: **A Deep Connection

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Firm

**Characters(s): **Sesshomaru, Kagome

**Word Count: **100

**Summary: **The passion between them was too strong to care about the danger

* * *

In this position he felt the closest to her; sitting upon a small patch of grass that provided cushion beneath.

It was dangerous to be out here with her… _like this_.

For her to be so encompassed in his arms; there could be no worse peril.

A demon and a priestess, chest to chest, hip to hip, bare in the daylight between the bases of two trees.

But he feared no living being so took no caution whenever he claimed her.

And claim her Sesshomaru did. With a firm grip on her haunches he took both of them into oblivion.


End file.
